The Story of Geido
by morgan kingsley
Summary: This is the first story I ever wrote in my entire life. I was only 11.
1. Chapter 1

THE STORY OF GEIDO BOOK 1:

1

The dark meeting

Let's begin our story. There was a dark army. Their leader was someone named Lance. Lance brought his army to him. What should we do to make the humans pay for there bad deeds said lance. One of his army people told him to start war on the humans. It is done we will begin WAR on the humans in 7 days unless they make better deeds. /. You are dismissed.

That day our hero GEIDO was working in his inn called danger lord Saturn. ZEEAN his boss a called him. There you are why did it take you so long. Zeean: I heard rumor about war beginning in only 1 week I got scared how we can defend each other GEIDO said . No more of that GEIDO get back to your work or you will be sorry oh GEIDO one last thing you can get out of works a couple hours early today. I am so happy I get this chance to go early today. I better get the dishes done today and think of other jobs to do ZEEAN would be mad if I don't get work done today.

While GEIDO was working on the dishes he saw out of the corner of his eye two people talking about how to backfire on the humans. They said that they will kill the humans in the inn it will happen! !111!

Now knifes were thrown everywhere. One of the two people jumped into the kitchen begun a battle with GEIDO. GEIDO took out a ax the other person took out a sword . The inn was now on fire they now begin to slap with their swords and ax. The heat was now 10'000 Fahrenheit. Even GEIDO and someone number 1 were going in flames. GEIDO jumped out the window. GEIDO landed in the pond next to the inn. People ran out the inn someone number 1 and 2 were still inside on fire .GEIDO saw the inn blow up. GEIDO walked back to his house. He saw a thing make a fire: CHARMANDER it saw GEIDO it said master what do you want to make you for dinner tonight. Make me roast CHARMANDER stew ok master CHARMANDER stabbed himself in the heart shoot himself in the head took a rifle up his part. Good.

CHARMANDER was cooking himself. GEIDO and CHARMANDER were eating dinner. They left there home to journey to the professor's lab. What brings you here said the dumb professor. We need things for our gay journey. Here are your ugly things that you will be doing. They left HOOKAHOOKAS lab things just got even spicier.

Later that night LANCE and his army had a meeting how they will backfire the humans .I say we party make the humans laugh teeheeteehee. great idea I will get the bombs .ENOUGH LANCE yelled we surprise GEIDO and CHARMANDER have a big battle with them in the 7 days to come without GEIDO and CHARMANDER the humans power will go down by a lot .

After the meeting with Hookahooka, GEIDO and CHARMANDER were talking out a plan for the gay journey CHARMANDER said that they go to 1 island and go and wake up the dragons in all the 7 islands GEIDO agreed they be going as soon as possible 1 hour later .they got up and left and cried like cry babies PP and BOBO the hippie guards were blocking them CHARMANDER said in a sexy voice oh no you didn't girlfriend . Oh yes I did baby! CHARMANDER punched and kicked the guards in their spot. They fell down and fell asleep. GEIDO and CHARMANDER RAN saw the ruins of the inn named danger lord Saturn. All that was left was the pond that saved GEIDO 'S life and the bones of SOMEONE 1 AND SOMEONE 2. The bones seemed to mock him keener. The pond kept on saying read me read me. CHARMANDER looked at GEIDO: master you have been eating the MUK here. Yes CHARMANDER I have been eating MUK SAID GEIDO. Yummy said CHARMANDER can I have some too. GEIDO saying something else lets see what HOKAHOKA got for us. Two sleeping bags, fresh water, 100 gold pieces for each of us, a set of weapons, and that's all. We got to go now. The gates to UNION CITY will close at midnight and they won't reopen till 9 am. Master can we have lunch first said CHARMANDER. They ran like cry Chickens. shish the gates were closing. GEIDO and CHARMANDER jumped wings grew out of nowhere when they landed the wings went away everyone clapped like clap babies .

LANCES army knew all about this somehow. So they made a meeting. what will we do LANCE we will wait till the time comes that's when they show their faces to our kingdom. But you said that the humans will be weak without them .we will wait for the next 13 days. that's when the war will begin LANCE yelled. its 10 litter minutes till midnight. 3 meetings everyday for the 13 days. Be late and you go in the lava pit . When everyone heard the news of the lava pit they to pick and not forget about the meetings.

Meanwhile GEIDO and CHARMANDER were looking for a boat that can take them to 1 island. the needs were big time war is on the tail of beginning. Let's just forget that sentence. **, **They did not forget about LANCE's army. they could attack them any time now. And they know for a fact that they are the only ones who know of the war that will begin. It was now raining. they needed to be warm for the night. they found a house. they walked up to it. Someone opened the door and let them in. it was a woman. she showed them to a man. when they where all asleep 1000 people of LANCES army jumped into the building and the other 10,000 people were attacking the city . Fires blow ups were going everywhere. watching all of this were LANCE and his best man VOSSLER. LANCE told VOSSLER to kill them all. VOSSLER took out a 100 feet tall sword and jumped out into the battle. His sword flew everyone 5 feet away.

GEIDO AND CHARMANDER went to fight. CHARMANDER breathed kitties on everyone. giggled Hahira. Everyone fought like a sissy now crycrycrycry GEIDO peed on everyone's you know whats. CHARMANDER SANG like CRAP: EVERYONE'S A VILLAIN IN THERE OWN WAY. THE KILLERS MELT LIKE MELT BABBIES. THE CIVLEENS LOOKED AT CHARMANDER. (what the crap?) THEY ALL CLAPPED LIKE CLAP BABYS.

At THE SAME TIME, LANCE READ ABOUT POWERFUL MONSTERS. (4/25/10) LORD SATURN WORK WAS DONE BUT Saturday THE DEAD LINE HAS LORD SATURN IS TO POWERFUL. (Seriously forget that sentence!) IT IS SAID TO DESTORY BY THE TINYEST EFFORT. DO NOT TruST WHAT YOU HEAR. IT IS BAD NEWS. LANCE PUT THE BOOK AWAY and said: I WILL FIND OUT THE TruTH OF THEM.

LORD SATURN. LANCE SAID I WILL FIND IT OUT BEFORE THE war and MAKE THEM JOIN MY SIDE. It? GeiDO AND CHARMANDER WiLL LOSE TO ME BIG TIME. I WILL GIVE A LESSON OR 2 OR EVEN MORE. I GOT 13 DAYS LEFT BEFORE THE WAR. SO LITTLE TIME BUT SO POWERFUL ALLYS TO COME.


	2. Chapter 2

2

GEIDO AND CHARMANDER

LANCES MAN COMES IN THE ROOM. MASTER LANCE, VOSSLER HAS NOT COME BACK FROM HIS JOB,. SAID ONE OF HIS MEN. VOSSLER HAS RETURNED EVERY TIME. NO NEED TO BE WORRIED, SAID LANCE.

IN UIOON CITY: CHARMANDER DO YOU HAVE OUR THINGS SAID GEIDO? YES MASTER I GOT THE FELLING SOMEONE IS WATCHING US SAID CHARMANDER. SOME ONE IS WATCHING THEM. VOSSLER LOOKED AT THEM ON A ROOF ABOVE. THE WOMAN WHO WAS LEtting THEM HER HOSUE CAME TO TALK TO THEM. YOU, THAT ROAD THERE THAT IS THE BEST WAY TO GO WITHOUT THAT ARMY ATTACKING SHE SAID. MY HUSBAN AWAYS GO THERE FOR HIS JOB. I WISH YOU LUCK. THANK

YOU FOR YOUR TIME.

GEIDO AND CHARMANDER LEFT THE OLD CITY. IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD WAS VOSSLER. I GOT SOMETHING TO TELL YOU, HE SAID. LANCES SORTY WAS THAT ONE DAY THE HUMANS WERE AT BATTLE IN HIS HOME CITY. IN THE END OF THE BATTlE, HIS FRineDS FAMLY EVERYTHING WAS ALL GONE AND HE HATES THE HUMANS FOR ALL THIS . I KNOW THE WAY TO HIS KINGDOM. HIS ARMY IS COMING NOW. ITS IMPOSSIBE UNLESS YOU TAVEL ALL OF THE LAND. I WILL DEPART NOW. THE NEXT MOMET HE LEFT TO GO BACK TO THE KINGDOM.

THE ARMY ATTACKED GEIDO AND CHARMANDER. THEY KEPT 10 KITTYS WITH THEM TO WARN THE OTHER KITTYS WHEN SOMETHING WONRG IS HAPPENING. GEIDO AND CHARMANDER MADE A SIDESTEP. THE KITTYS PEED ON THE PEOPLE: PSSPSS. WHILE THE ARMY WAS DRINGING PEE GEIDO AND CHARMANDER USED THERE WEAPONS THAT HOAKHOAK

GAVE THEM IN CASE IF THEY NEED THEM. THEY SLASHED AND SLASHED AND THEM INTO MEWMIX. THE NEXT TIME THEY OPENED THERE EYES THEY WERE BEING RIDIN AWAY. CHARMANDER HEARD OEOPLE TALKING ABOUT THE BARGAIN OF THE MERE. SOMEONE 1 THE BARGAIN IS TOO HARD TO REFUSE. I KNOW SOMEONE 2 ITS BECAUSE 1000000 DOLLARS TO KILL A SAND MOnstER. WE CAN have sex.

LANCES ARMY FOUGht THE WAR WITH THAT MONEY. FOOD, WATER, SHELTER, ANYYHING THEY NEED THE HUMANS WILL PAY AND LANCE KNOWS IT. SO GET OUT OF THE BACK, HAROLD IS WAITING. THE NEXT MOMENT THEY SAW A PERSON WAITING IN A FOREST. MY NAME IS HAROLD. WILL YOU LIKE TO IS SOMEBODY THAT SAVES PEOPLE. I HAVE SOME PEOPLE TO HELP YOU MAKE THE CHOICE. TWO PEOPLE NAMED VOSSLER AND LANCE. AFTER A LONG TALK THEY SAID THEY WOULD JOIN HAROLD. HAROLD SHOWED THEM the PEOPLE OF HAROLD. HITTLER, OBEAM, Potomac, SAM, PILLPIN, MARY, FODAO, AND PERCY. HAROLD TOLD ABOUT A Blue ORB. THE BLUE

ORB HAS THE POWER TO WAKE UP GORDAN, THE FIRE RED DARGON. THE RED ORB CAN WAKE UP CELLABE THE BLUE WATER DRAGON, GORDANS TWIN. THE GREEN ORB WAS IN USE ALREADY BUT IT WOKE AIRADADOL, THE GREEN GRASS DARGON, THEIR DAD.

Harold you're acting like were being chased. We are, said Harold. By Cyrus. Anyway, we must get moving. As they ran for many hours Harold stops at his tracks this is the forest of EMBARKING. I remember this is the forest that BILHO went tough to get whatever lance was going to say he stop. I think we need to get past the forest to get closer to getting tough our quest VOSSLER said. The group of people was talking about how to get tough the forest CHARMANDER walked up to GEIDO and said this forest fells like it has a guard. Good going CHARMANDER I should tell Harold about this said GEIDO. GEIDO walked up to Harold and told him about this. Harold nodded and said out loud we shall make our camp here for tonight. As soon as everyone got ready for

Camp, Harold made an announcement. this forest is being contorted by something. I want to tell you all this many years ago there was a teenager who went in to an abandon house he saw a lot OF Notes on a table so he start a project when it was done this blue power came out and became part of his body . He is now so powerful that the thought the tough the smell the sight and the walking on his footsteps all this will kill you. You are all now dismissed. GEIDO AND CHARMANDER went to their tents AND HAD SEX. Skip that sentence! Afterwards, they talked for awhile about how they can defeat this person. GEIDOS MIND BLINKED OUT FOR A LITTE BIT JUST THEN A NEW IMAGE CAME INTO HIS MIND A PINK STONE AT THE CENTER OF SOMETHING THAT LOOKED LIKE ICE. I'm tried how about you said CHARMANDER but can we take a pizza break before we so to bed said CHARMANDER. Sorry but we can't GEIDO said. When they to bed GEIDO had a weird dream someone was the blinks of a river the person was ZEEAN. the river was resort Granados on the coast of 5 island then someone else came this one was harder to look at. welcome LORD SATURN SAID ZEEAN I have came for a purpose said LORD

SATURN I want you to host my body ZEEAN do you accept. I shall host your body said ZEEAN. GEIDO woke so fast that he hit someone 1 in the back. Cum on we have company. when GEIDO AND Someone 1 came, Harold was being under attack. someone 2 came to them but when he did a dagger went tough his back in between the shoddier blades he fell dead on the ground . hes not dead, check chapter six! Attacker was somebody GEIDO never seen before but the person looked like a pirate with a scar like someone give him a cut on the face he wore a vest with no shit behind it my name is Cyrus and I'm here to kill you . Hit me with best shot said CHARMANDER. CYRUS cut off one of CHARMANDERS arms with a single blow .then GEIDO jumped in to the scene don't do that to my CHARMANDER. CYRUS turned to him GEIDO my, the hero's have not improved in the past few years. You harbor Harold. How is it that you know his name? I used to work for him, GEIDO. All of a sudden GEIDO had a vision: a pink stone in the middle of an ice giant. Then GEIDO thought about what his father told him years ago: Find a pink stone in an ice giant that has the power to destroy great evil. Then GEIDO thought Tell me where ZEEAN is. OR shall I say Lord Saturn.

SOMEONE 1 ran into the room Lance and Harold are having some trouble with LORD SAID

About three minutes later they come into the pavilion where LORDSATURN and Harold and Lance are standing on the stage, obviously arguing. GEIDO heard something that LORD SATURN said: Bring us the fossil of DRAGONITE. Harold said to Lance: You heard of DRAGONITE Lance nodded: The oldest and most powerful dragon in all history.

LORD SATURN. GEIDO said tell me were ZEEAN is now LORD SATURN TURNED TO GEIDO I AM ZEEAN he said he wanted to host my body and I let him do it. All of a sudden, GEIDO heard the noises of a horn. LORD Saturn's Army retreated upon hearing it. Then someone came in and Guido's fear flushed away. My name is KANDEL. Harold: I heard of you. Everyone walked for a little bit longer until KANDEL said: Stop. This is the end of the Forest of Embracing. Once everyone was out of the forest, they made camp for the night. They sat in a circle around the fire. KANDEL said: I am here because I bring WALTERS's pendant back to the Age of Light and defeat AMBROSIA. My mentor goes by the name of MOONLIGHT. LANCE, who sat next to KANDEL, said: We will help you! HAROLD made an announcement: Are there any friends among the fallen in the attack today? Someone1 looked as if he had tears in his eyes and said: One at least. Who? Someone2. … Everyone was very quiet. Suddenly, Someone2 stepped into the room! Everybody caught their breath. Someone in the audience yelled: He's hot! Someone2 yelled: The rockets have killed Kerouac. Harold yelled out loud: We must go to Laverne town to the Ghost tower and build a memorial for our fallen heroes. Someone2 started bleeding through his eyes and fell down. Everyone rushed to help him. I got shot in the head by a burning arrow (that's why I'm so hot…). Then he looked at the shooter. He had a big R on his armor. Then he closed his eyes. Someone1 started crying. Huhuuuhuuuu…. Hitler whispered: Is he dead? Geido: Who cares? Someone1 hit him hard.

The next day everyone was running. Lord S was chasing them. He summoned the dead. Charmander hit a tree. Everyone was still running. Hitler was the only one that didn't. He took out his sword…and charged against the Dead. He took them out one after the other. Lord S took out a big pole with sharp spike at the top and hurled it at Hitler with complete accuracy… Geido heard Hitler scream. He ran to help him. When Lord S saw Geido, he ran away. He just did not want to fight him! Geido walked over to HITLER, who said: I want you to do one last thing for me. Do not let our army fall into chaos. Then he closed his eyes for the last time.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

EVIL WILL

In the crppy liar of LORD SATURN he and army were talking about plan to kill good guys. In it contained LORD SATURN, DEATH MAAL, DEATH PALPATINE, CRONOS, AMPIRE, SAMUROMAN, SAURON, GANONODORF, VOMDIMORT, CYRUS, CAYTHINA, AMBROSIA, ROKCET GRUNT, GIOVANNI, and ARCHIE. We shall murder BUFFY said AMPIRE so she doenot get hold of magical steak to kill vampires. Yes we must also stop then from getting OBI-ONE form help them and use his ligtsaber said DEATH PALPATINE. Also we must kill PERCY becusae he is halfbloodd CRONOS ADDED IN. also we need to destroy FELLOWSHIP OF RING befoe they destroy 1 ring SAMUROMAN SAID. we will have orc HELP US DO THIS SAURON SAID. it is also important that they dont get all 32 bages ROCKET GRUNT said. I agree we shall use ZYBAT AND OTHER EVIL POKEMON LIKE ONIX TO HELP US GIOVANNI SAID. important that they cant wake up all 4 dragons in the 7 different islands LORD SATURN said. tim for me to call up on SINNOH ELITE 4 help us CAYTHIA said. stop LINK from uing his MASTEERR SWORD is vitaly important for us so he cant use power to help defet us GANONDORF said. GLATIC TEAM must hlp us in this CYRUS said. dont forget that KANDEL must not bring WALTERS pendant back to age of light nad defeat me AMBROSIA said I will kill MOONLIGHT as well. I agree but we have 1 mre item toi discus that is to kill HARRY so he cant get MASTER WAND and have magic to kill us VOLDIMORT said. Lets not forget that we need to defeat team magma and MAXIE before they join good side ARCHIE SAID. EVERYBODY ROARED IN AGREMNT AS THE MEETING WAS NOW FINALY OVER.

Meanwhile BOMBIER from FELLOWSHIP OF RING was alking around looking for verybody elese in FELLOWHIP OF RING. That was when he heard a liud nise one of something being stabbed to detath. He looked around to see who it was when he saw that she had blonde hair a nd a steak inside her hand he found out right awaw. BUFFY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE BOMBIER said in a surprised way. I HAVE BEEN WANTING TO JOIN GOOD GUYS ON THERE FIGHT TO DEFET LORD SATURN AND HIS ARMY DO YOU KNOW WERE THEY ARE BUFFY said. no I have been loking as well maybe we shall team up until we find them BOMBIER said in a think about ti sort of way. What is plan to find them BUFFY said. maybe ask some people around I heard that HITLER on there side was killed by LORD SATURN by the end of the FOREST OF EMBRAKING BOMBIER said. so they left togetrjr to find them and rest of grup to help defeat LORD SATURN AND DRAK ONES. So was tehat a vampire you just murdered I heard that you are a expert vampire slayer BOMBIER said. yes it was how would youl like to see me kill more when drak ones attack again BUFFY SAID. I WOULD REALLY LIKE THAT BOMBIER YELLED.

Meanwhile, GEIDO was ruuning back to HAROLD nad others. What happened just nw HAROLD asked. LORD SATURN KILLED HITLER WITH GIANT STIKC THAT WAS THREE TIKMES THE SIZE OD HIM GEIDO said. Pooe HITler HAROLD said but at least you victorie. They walked on for a good deal until they found BOMBIER AND BUFFY. What was member of FELLOWSHIP OF RING doing away from rest of members LANCE said. I have found us a vrompire slayer BOMBIER told them what do you think. We must also find GANDLAF AND ARAGORN AND LEGOLSA AND GIMILI AS WELL ELDORND VOSSLER SAAID TRYING TO HELP WITH PLAN MAKE. Yes I agree KANDEL YELLED. It is also good idea to get all 32 badges from the 4 regions PERCY SAID. what are the 4 regions FODAO SAID. KANTO JANTO HEEEOONN AND SINNOOHH GEIDO TOLD HIM. Great idea SAM agredd. We musyt alos find LINK AND GET HIS MASTER SWORD TO HELP MAKE ULTIATE ARMY LANCE SAID. what is ultimate army BUFFY ASKE.D don't forget that it is important for us to get TEAM MAGMA AND MAXIE TO JOIN OUT SIDE BECUAE THEY CAN HELP US DEFET TEMA AQUA AND ARCHIE HAROLD SAID. we shall also find OBI=ONE AND GET HIS LIGTBASBER TO USE AS A MAIN WEAPON OF BATTLE CHARMANDER TOLD THEM. YES I AGREE WHAT ABOUT HARR POTTER TO HELP US SO HE CAN USE MASTER WANF AND OTHER MAGIC SPEELL LANCE SAID. WE ALSO NEED TO DESTROY 1 RING BEFORE SAURON AND SAMOUROMAN GET HOL DOF IT AND USE IT POWER TO MAKE LARGER ORC ARMY THAN WAS IN LORD OF RINGS. LET US NOT FORGET ABOUT THE AWAKENJNG OF THE 4 DRAGONS IN THE 7 FIFFERENT ISNALDN LORD SATURN ALSO WILL BE ONOT THAT GEIDO TOLD EMINDED THEM. I WILL SE MY MAGIC STEAK TO HELP SLAY VA,PIRES OF LORD STURN SAID BUFFY YELLED. EVRYBODY ROARED IN AGREEMNT AS THEY NOW HAD PLAN.

In LORD SATURNS LARE HE WAS TALKING TO OTHER BAD GIYS. HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE DEATH MAAL yelled. I don't knoe but they know what we want to do so we nend to strike them sson GANONODORF SAID. It is ture then ARCHIE said worried. Not worry everybody LORD SATURN said I will have sex wit HAROLD then they will have extra cuase to kill us that is whne we shall strike.

Meanwhile good guys started walking towards POWER CITY the place that BROCK was waiting for them to battle him. When HAROLD was missing. Everybody lokked around and saw LORD SATURN having sex with him! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY US GEIDO yelled. No hes a rapist HAROLD told them. We trust in you LANCE said now it is time to battle LORD SARURN. NO IT IS TIME TO FIGHT ME SINCE I WILL LEAVE YOU NOW I JUST WANTED YOU TO HAVE MORE REASON TO WANT TO KILL ME HAHA LORD SATURN said. that was when thye decided to move on with journey. It took hours and hours but they rached POWER CITY THE HOME OF BROCK THE CITY GYM LEADER THE SAIGN SAID. let us go in to see what BROCK wants with us PILLPIN said. so that was whne they wnet inside the GYM OF POWER CITY . young camper dude was waiting for them to battle hi my name is LIAM and I am here to battle and kill you LIAM said, he took out bow and hiy MARY . how dare you try to harm on of FELLOWSHIP OF RING BOMBIER was angry. Let me battle his pokemon CHARMANDER SAID. GO GEDOUDE LIAM YELLED GO CHARMANDER GEIDO YELED. ROCK TOMB LIAM YELLED. EMBER GEIDO YEELE.D. TAVKLE LIAM YELELD. EMBER GEIDO YELED. ROCK BLAST LIAM YELELD FLAMTHROWER GEIDO YELLED. THAT WAS HWNE BATTLE WS OVER. IT IS TIME TO BATTLE GYM LEADER BROCK GO ON WITH DISGRACE LIAM GROUP DID REACH BROCK. WHAT ARE YOI DOING HERE BROCK SAID. WE ARE HERE TO BATTLE YOU AND GET SOME GYM BADGE DO YOU ACCEPT BATRTLE CHALLENGE VOSSLER SAID. I WILL ECPT BATTLE CHALENGE SINCE IT IS JOB OF GYM LEADER TO DO SO BROCK SAID. GO ONIX BROCK YEELED. WE SHALL USE CHARMANDER SINCE HE IS IN PAIN FOR NOW SO I WILL FACE THE ROCK THING HAROLD SIAD. SANDSTRON BROCK YEELE.D THAT IS NO OK FO YOU TO USE SINCE I AM CLIMBING ON TOP OF ONIX HAROLD YELED. HAROLD WAS CLIMBING ON TOP OF ONIX. HE SATRTED SPTTING ON IT. TO GET IT WET. THAT DIDN'T WORK SO INSTEAD HE ate ALL OVER ONIS. yumyumyummyum. TEEHEETEEHEEE HAROLD AND ONIX SAID AT THE SAME TIME. Enough that is not cool enough on my part so I shall give tyou bagde. Is it ok if I join good guys brock said. we can use all of help we can use to defeat lord Saturn and other evil ones lance told brock. That is good what is our plan for now brock said. w eneed to get other 31 bagdes Then we shall wake up 4 dragons in the 7 islands Ten we get obi-one and lightsaber to have help us Tne we go over and get link and use master sowrd and then we use magic steak of buffy to slay vampire and thenn we go and use harry and master wand to dfeat voldimort and them we retuer walter pandnat tnat kandel has bacl to age of light so we can dfeart ambrosia and then we get arhcie and rest of team magma to join us and tejn we will destroy the one ring theat fellowship of ring had and then that means that we dfeat sauron and sauruman and then we kill cronos because he is king titan and he wants to kill all halfblood than we shall be ready to battle lord Saturn when rest of drak ones are defeated lance said. That is good BROCK put in and tehn they left to further along on their quest to defeat LORD SATURN AND REST OF DARK ONES.


	4. Chapter 4

CAHPTER 4

THE OUTBURTS

Tat night Harold called them over to the campfire. I hav a tosty to tell you now. It was when I was 8 year old and my place was destroyed. A man came out into the place and burned it down and everything. So I was left alone with barley anybpdy of the resodiance left/1111 Theb a couple year later I mat that man named Torent. Then we joined tobether on a quest. Ten later we found a bunch of peole who had no place to liv wne we made a group. We made leaders me at the top Tornet ad the second and ponted st the speaker and the ricgest man in the gorp. We started savig people as a livng and even got fame as Team O. It was the best days of me life.

17 year later.

I got a sinagl tht something was happening on the top of MtCovonet. So I wnet alone since I had feeling that it might have had something to do with what heppended to home. SO now everybody was wawiting return.

3 monthd later.

Everybody was wondering where the sex (geddt sex) I was. They wll anet up to the top,a nd found me in chains. There ws tis man having sex with e and I didn't want it. This person was trying to bring back Lord Saturn. Then there wa this paortal that appeared, and we had a huge fight. The firght was with Ducan from Toatl Drama and the some of the cast against us. Ducan killed Toreng,a nd I killed Gwen that stupid poser. The the poattal grew bigger and and and and and and tehn Lord Saturn apperaeed and I was like oh no11111 (July 28th 2010) he needed somebody to go in prtal in his place so he can come out. I liked the person who opened it,a nd sent him along with Ducan insde and that is how lord Saturn returned.

25 years later.

That is the end of my story Harold said. That is real dep madn. I want to live up to what you started doing as a kid Geido said. That was truly inspiring Lacne told Harold, and everybody agreed. I never thought you did that kind of stuff Charmander said. When are we going to find PP and BOBO the hippie gaurds again they are a part of out tem after all Geido said. We should o to Cadiwicx City anf ask afgter and maybe even fight Misty and get her badge Lance said. Good idea we will go to Moon Moutian by the morning Kendal said. So them Geido wnet to his tent and his mind had vciosn blink out for a moment. He saw smething in the middle of something that looked like something ice realted. Is it hat pink cryuatsl in the middle of ice giant from lomg tie ago last vision Geido aseked. What is the big problem Charmander said. I had a lot of vison about this stone thing makes me worried also make me think of dad Geido said. E went to bed. He had a dream. In it he was sseing a dark council of yhe bad guys.

We know of thei plans to fight Misty and maybe get allys at Cadiwicx City and going tough Moon Mountain Ampire said. We should send some of our RingWraths over to Mooon mountain and they wll expect not us to to be a all at Sauron said. I shall be there to Lord Saturn said. Good idea then you can some kill and I will be waiting ta the gym makig terms with misty what o all you say Voldimort said. That is aplan We will eave tonihtt Death Maul said.

Geido waked up and someone 1 looking at him. This is the second time now lets get to bus I ness. We are all leaving towards Moon mountain right now. So Geido wore up and found everybody taking about ahow wthye were going to talk to Misty of cadiwick City. Guys I feel like something is coming Charmander said. Something was coming. It was the bomb attack from the RingWaraths! Green Gobilin gave them his bombds to use. To positions everybody Harold said. There were all nine of them abd they attacked with mercy not but with surprise and bombs. They blew up heling place and everybody n it died. Por Joy Nurse Kance said I never liked her that much anyways so back to fight now. Lance tok out the drak sword that he had when he was enemy and used it to stab RingWarth and killed a couple of them. Oh no we only have seven of the nine left Lord Saturn said. So ten he shoot out a water gun and it hit Bilho and Bilho died from beinhg old and week. Dad Frodo said and wnet to attack Lord Saturn. Oh no you don't he sad and left the fight. then Ringwarths fought other people lik Lance. Iwill kill you all Lance said and slapped one acriss the face. The Ringwrath screamed and fled the scene. This is good we are winning and Nurse Joy and others ahall be free soon enoiygh. Rember Nurse Joy is dead Charmander said. Then Nurse Joy ghost showed up heloo everybody I will heal one last time before I go to after lifre Bilho you are alive again. Bilho came back and tred attacking Green Goblin but then Nurse Joy wnet away intp after alllife completely. We will moe out for now beut we will report to dark ones Green Goblin said and left the fight. That was a hard one Voossler said I need to atke a break for now.

In the lair of Lord Saturn everbody on dral team was angry. How is Bilho alive again. Im sorry dark ones but it was the Nurse Joy fom the heaves and the south Grren goblin said. You did well one one thins Lord Saturn sad you gave us the location of the base of the Nurse Joy we will kil then soon. GO BACK TO YOUR PLACE11111111.

AT MOON MOUNTAIN GEIDO CHARMANDER KENDAL VOSSLER POTAMOAC PAERCY BILHO FADO SAM PILLPIN MARRY LANCE HAROLD BUFFY BOMEIER AND THE OTHERS ALL WNET INSIDE. IM SO SCARED CANSOME BODY PEE SELVE SO WE COULD EGT A MAP TO OUTSIE OF MOUTAIN PERCY SAID. I WILL PISS ALL OVER THE ROOM SO WE COULD SMEEL GOOD AND LIGHTS WILL BE SHOWN CHARMANDER ANSWERED. THEN HE CALELD THE KITTYS OUT SO THEY COULD USE THE LITTER BOX AND RUBB THEERE NICE WARM POP IN IT. THAT WILL HELP US IN WAY OF OUT MOON MOUNTAIN OUT OF. NOT SO FAST I HAVE A SORTY TO TELL US ALL A OLD MAN WHO WAAS HAVUNG SEX WITH A ROCK SAID. IT EGEND OF MOON MPOUNTAIN IW ANT TO TELL YOU IT ALL HE SAID TAKING HIS PEPE OUT OF THE ROCK. IT WAS LOG AGO WHEN JIGLYPUFF WAS RULING THE MOUNTAIN. OG MY GOD THIS SOUNDS RIGHT SOMEONE 1 SAID. WHEN THEY WERE RULING PLACE A MAN NAMED TED MOSBY SHOWED UP. HE SAID THAT HE NEEDED TO HELP HIS GROUP OF FIVE THOUGH THE CAVRE. THERE NAMES WERE LILE BARNEY ROBAN MARSHALLAND TED. They loved having dinner wit me and we talked around the campfire. Those were the days. Wnayways when the jigglypuff were rulin this place they demanded tat we get out. But then there was a big battle to decide which one stays and which one leaves. Afte rthe battle ROBN THAT GIRL THAT EVRYBODY WNAST TO HAVE SEX WITH LEFT SINCE SHE DIDN'T WANT ANYMORE CONFLICT. THEN BARNEY THE MOST POWEFUL OF ALL SENT THE SUN DOWN INTO THE MOUNTAIN AND DESTROYED IT ALOG WITH ALL THE JUGGLUPUFF. HE WAS AMAZING BUT THEN HE TOLD ME WHAT HE REALLY WA. HE WAS A WORSHIPPER OF THE GOD OF POKEMON AND WE PARTYED ALL NIGHT LONG. THEN HE TOLD US OF A GROUP CALLED TEAM ROCKET AND HOW THEY WOULD TAKE OVER WORLD. THERE LEAADER WAS SOMEBODY NAMED GIOVANNI. THE GROUP LEFT AND FOUND ROBAN AGAIN TO DEFEAT TEAM ROCKET. BARNEY TOLD ME THAT IF I HAD SEX WITH THIS ROCK LONG ENOUGH THEN THEY WOULD RETURN AND LET ME JOIN THE GROUP AS A 6 MEMBER.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

MOON MOUNTAIN

HAROLD GEIDO CHARMANDER WERE LEADING THE OART TAKING THE MAN WHO WAS AHVEIG SEX (GET IT SEX LOL SEX LOL SEX OLOL SEX LOL SEX LOL SEX LOL) WITH THEM. LANCE DID NOT LIKE IDEA OF TAKING MAN WUTH THEM BUT HE DID IT ANY WAYS. THEY WERE SCARED FROM ALL THE BATS ZUBATES RUUNIG AROUND AREA AND SCARED THEM. OH NO THEIS WOUD NOT WORK1111111 HAROLD SAID (JULY 29 10100) DON'T WORRY HAROLD LANCE SAID VOSSLER WIL USE BIG SWORD TO KILL ALL ZUBATS. SO VOSSLER TOOK OUT 1000000 FOOR TALL SWORD AND KILLED ALL ZUBATS WTH IT, AND THE DEAD BODIES HAD SEX WITH EACH OTHER LOL. THEY MOVED ON AND LORD SATURN WAS WIATING FOR TEM TO REAHC THE END OF THE MOUNTAIN SO SCIENED GUY COUKD FIGHT THEMM AND DBEAT WHO OF HWO SHALL TAKE THE FOSSIL WILL NOW NOT BE ENDED. ROCKET GRUNTS WERE EVERYWHERE AS GANONDORK HAD PLANNED. THE FIRST OEN SHOWED UP ANC MADE GEIDO PEE ON KENADL. PSSPSSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSS. HOW DARE YOU PEE ON ME KANDLE SAIDA ND TOOK OUT HIS BOW THE ONE THAT MOONLIGHT MADE ND SOMEBODY 1 WAS WANTEIN TO LEAVE THEM RIGHT THEN AND THERE. THEN THE ROCKET GRUNT LAUGEH AT THEM TEEHEETEEHEE YOU CAN'T STOP LORD STAURN FORM TAKING MOON MOUNTAIN OVER AND WE WILL KILL YOU HERE HOW ABOUT THAT. WE WILL DO POKEMON BATTLE NOW OBEAM SAID AND SENT OUT A MAGICCRAP. ROCKET GRUNT 227 SNET OUT A MEWTWO. SPLASH MEWTEO SIAD AND MAGICCRAP USED HYPER BEAM. MEWTWO IS DEAFETED CHARMANDER SAI NOW I WILL KILL HIM A ND WE CAN EAT HIS DEAD BODY AS DINNER. SO CHARMANDER ROASTEED HIM AS ROATS CHAMANDER STEW AND GAVE THE CONTENST TP EEVRYBODY. TASTY LANCE SAID, GREEN GOBLIN AND HIS DAD GREEN GOBLIN JR ARE HERE SOON. I WONDERR IF SPIDER MAN WILL BE WILLING TO HELP US. HE IS IN FLUSH YOUR TIOLE CITY HAROLD TOLD LANCE AND THAT WAS OART OF MAIN PLAN TO.

IN THE PLACE OF DARK ONE THEY WERE HAVING AN EVIL PLOT. WHA WILL WE DO SIAD LORD SATURN. WE WILL SNED EIGHT GLACTIC GRANST OVER TO FLUSH YOUR TIOLOET TO KILL SEX GIRL (LOL GET IT SEX LOL) THAT SPAIDER MAN LOVES AND WE WILL BE ONE STOP CLOSER TO WIINNING. GREAT IDEA GIVOANNNI SAID. I AHEV MANYT PEOOLE OUT IN CADIWIX CITY WAITING FORM THEM GANONDORK SAID. ZANT GAVE THE BLESSING TO METO SEND TIOLET CREATURES OBER TO THIS WORLD IS MY PROGRESS IMPRESSIVE. YES IT IS WE WILL GIVE YOU A ONE MILLION DOLAR A MILLISECOND RAISE FOR THAT. BUT ONE MIILI SECOND IS OVER A HUNDRED YEARS GANONDORK SAID. YES THAT IS THE PIUNT. THEY ENDED MEETING AND SEND SOME CRETURES OF ZANT AND THE TILOT OVER TO CADWIX CITY. Tey laughed amd idismmisssed each other.

At moon mountain the group was walking around and KANDEL STARTED TO GET WORRIED. HE LOOKED AT EVERYONE ELSE AND TOLD THEM OF HIS WORRYS. I NEED TO SEE THE THREE IDOLS. LOVE DEATH AND GREED THEY ARE THE ONLY ONES THAT WILL BE ABLE TO LET ME TALK TO MOONLIGHT MY MASTER. OKAY WE MUST GET YOU TO ONE FAST WHERE DO YOU THINK THEY ARE GEDIO SAID. THEY ARE NROMALLY IN PLACES ON THE ROAD SO I THINK THIS MIGHT A GOOD ONE TO FIND THEM. SO THEY DECIDED TO CHECK THAT OUT FIRST. AS THEY WALKED AROUND THE DIFFERENT FLOORS OF THE MOUNTAIN THEY FOUND ONE OF THEM. HE THOIGHT IT LOOKED LIKE THE ONE OF DEATH. DEATH KANDEL SAID I NEED TO SEE MOONLIGHT. YES KANDEL I WILL SHOW YOU WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE. THEY ARE COMPANIONS BUT I NEED TO SEE HIM ALONE. SO DEATH TOOK HIM AWAY FOR A MOMENT.

AT THE SECRET AREA DEATH TOOK HIM TO IT WAS DESOLATE AND HIS MASTER MOONLIGHT WAS WAITING FOR HIM. HELOLO KANDLE HE SAID AND KANDEL LOOKED LIKE HE HAD 10000000000000 QUESTIONS TO ASK. SO THE DARK ONES ARE PLANNING ON TAKING OVER. I NEED YOUR HELP. OKAY HAVE YOU GOT MANY COMPANIONS REMEMBER YOU MUST DO AT LEAST THE WALJTER PART OF IT ALONE. SUCH AS FIGHTING THE BIG TREE MONSTER THE LOST HERO THE PRANSKERT LUKI THE ICE LADY THE BALROG AND AMBROSIA. THESE ARE ALL MEMBERS OF THE DARK ONES. MOONLIGHT TOLD KANDEL. YES I GOT COMPANIONS WHAT DO I TELL THEM KANDEL SAID. YOU MUST TELL THEM THAT YOU WILL BE LEAVNG FOR THE NEXT 6 CHAPTERS AND WILL COME BACK TO THEM AT CHAPTER 11 OKAY MOONLIGHT SAID. BUT THEY WILL ALREADY BE TRYING TO FIND THE FOUR DRAGONS AND HAVE LIKE THREE OF FOUR KANTO BADGES BY CHAPTER 11 KANDEL SAID. THAT IS NOT IMPORTTANT THIS IS IMPORTAT AND PART OF YOUR DESTINY MOONLIGHT SAID. YES MY WISE MENTOR KANDEL SAID I WILL TELL THEM AT ONCE. I WILL BE HEADING BY BY DEATH NOW KANDEL SAID.

When he was back he saw the group and walked over to them. I need to be leaving for the next 6 chapters I will not be back until chapter 11 oky kandel said. Why do you have to go we will already be hunting for dragons and have more badges of the 31 we need lance said. Moonlight my metor said it is my destiny and the only way I amd soory friends kandel said. Then he left the group on his destiny journey. The others looked sad that he was going to be gone for six chapters. We shall move on to get through this mountain vossler said. I agree obeam said. Where do we start geido said. Up that ladder over there I have been her a couple times before lance told geido. They wnet along there ways to.

At the lair of the drak ones that were dissucssing other stuff. Okay so kandel has the left group for six chapters this is your chance to get him green goblin and green goblin jr you will be going after the nroaml group for now lord Saturn said. Yes they both agrees at once and left the liar. What do I do death mall asked and death palpatine gave his apprentice his next mission. You will be at the house of bill and you must trun him into a calafiray and blame it one a failed experiment death palpatine sad. Yes master I will leave now. He said and the drak ones all lauged and roard since they now had a step more than good team.

On moon mountain the grouo was at the ladder. We must go down it follow my lead for I amd n the only one who has been her before lance said and led everybody down. It looks like there are no team rocket grunts in here but I can see one through the walls here gedio go over and fight him. Charmander cum with him lance said and geido nodded. I will be back soon. Geido left them and went bck to normal floor and waledk until he founf the rocket grunt that he was referring to. Hello I amd rocket grunt 1999 and I will fight you. Okay I will sned ot charmener what about you. All of a sudden and ratatta jumped thrugh the room and wnet over to rocket grunt 1999. Ratatta use scractch he did and it hurt charmander a little bit. Charmander use ember so charmander did and it hurt ratatta. Ratatta use leer and it did that lowered charmanders defesne. Charmander use ember again and it worked ratatta went down and the battle was won. You have three choices geido said now that you lost you can either join us leave the place and lead a normal life or get killed because you can't retrun to dark one lair since they will kill you anyways geido said. I will levae and lead on with normal life rocket grunt 1999 decided and left the moon mountain. The normal group let him go since thy knew of his choice. Gedio and charmander went back to the normal group and asked if they were ready to continued going on. Yes Harold said and they wnet down the stairs as they were supposed to and saw the room they were trying to reach.

Kandel was revisiting the forest of embarking since he remembered that the first one the forest monster was there hello where are you kandel said and another one of the idols appeaered. You must go to the center of the forest it is waiting for the next good fighter to cum. The idol of love said and kandel was glad over the advice and kandel left the place. After walking a few paces he found a few forest bgs and he took sword out and fought them. There was over 300 and he killed them all in a mter of 25 minutes. He moved on and found a hole he wnet inside and found a treasure it was a potion. On no you will take that I amd here to protect it monster of bear said. Kandel fought the bear and the bear almost eat him but he advoided it and attacked that battle was close and long but kandel won at the end. So he moved on and kept advancing to the center of the forest and greean golblin was waiting for him to fight him.

At the liar of the drak ones lord Saturn was wangry. Geido defeated a rocket grunt and he quite the group. How dare he Lord Saturn said. No this means that our numbers have gone down from 11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 to 11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111110 Givoanny sa.d This means measure must be take Wonder Woman who joined the dark ones in between chapters foru and five said. I will sned things down to Phantom Mencae cirty and they will wait. They are warts and hogs Ganondorf said. It is settled metting is over noe Lord Saturm said.

At the end of Mokm Mountain the team rocket sciene theater 3000 guy was waiting for him. Oh no these fossils are my rocket wil need to use them now. Fight me and you can keep one team rocte science teaher 3000 guy said. I accept battle and then you will die Lance said. SO they fought Lance sent out Dratine. Team roctet seicne theatehr 3000 guy send out voltorb koffing and magentiet all at once. I will use draon rage they do 40 damage and they are good against level 12 since they all have 39 or less based on base stat heatlh Lance said. Oh no you utsmarted me team rocket sciene teather 3000 guy said. We get fossile now Gedio said and then Vossler picked it up. I kille you now Chanrmaner said na dkilled team rocket secine teatcher 300 guy. No ther wee npknly 2999 team rocket secnene teatcher guys left. They reached nd of mountain. Yes we did it that was hard what do you think Pery said. Yes Harold agreed. Now we must move forward.

At lair of drak ones thw were in uproar. How is possible they killed team rocter science teahcetr 300 guy and got a fossile Death Palpatine said. It is okeay with peple we have they will not survive for very long anwayd it is amaz that they have lasted ths long anwyas Rocket Grunt said now we will worry about Kandel in the forest of Embarking on way to fight big tree monster.

Kandel was in forest and found the center the Green Goblin showed up. Oh no how dare you. I will kill you before big tree monster. No you don't I will go all Han Solo on you. Then Han Solo showed up. What do you want. Do what you did in epsidoe 4 to him. Then they did. Blew up tree and Green Goblin flew away. Thanks awnat to joingood team. Yes we do. Go to Moon Mountain they will be at Caduxwx city in the next chapter or 2. I will be there with group by chapter 11. Ok so Han Solo and group of Falson left. C#PO R DSHITFACE LUKE SKY PRINCEESS LIES HAN SOLO CHEW LANDO AND DARTH . I will be ready to fight big tree monster now. EH walked up to it oh no it is scary. Then big tree monster cam down and cum show out. I ill kill you and all your schemses. Then Kandle shoot fire and burned big art. I ahev you now. Then big tree monster laugh hhhhaaaaaahhhhaaahhhaaahhhaahhahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahaha. That not funny I will kill you now Kandle said and killed iy with fire on the corn vine. Gte it like Chldred nf Corn they will be showing up later, Like that one girl who got pushed down house in Stehpehn King Last Stand. So like the movei they will be on nutral side soemtijmes good good sometimes bad. Childeredn of Cron are gong to be bad side. Ok. I have donf first test I will need to finf the lst hero as my second etst I wonder where he be.

That was to easy TJ VanGarden from Tour De France ylled. He was now Dark One. Thanks for joining our recruits what is your reason for joinging. To killed Haroled. Guys I hared that Kandel killed the big tree monster. Oh no what did that do. He used fire. Get rid of all fire in Kandel area we know he is powerful with it okay Lord Saturn said. That was the joining ceremont of villain that will only last two chapteres until he kills Merry in chapter 8 wherewever that is and fights Kandel and he killed TJ anGarden Ok Bettine (July 29 2010)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cadiwick City Badge

They left mountain and celbrated by drinking some sex puncj. Get it its like rfiut punch but it exhanvces your performance n sex bescae that is awesone lol. Gedio had a idea. let us go to Cadiwixj ciy gym and fifht missy and get the badge gedio said and thet like that idea so they kept walking. Charmander was scared becoease something was wathcng thein from a tree. Lance belived that it was a hoothoot but he didnt wsay anything about it otherwise. then harold fell down a fall and was hurt oh no what are we going to do han solo said and then green goblin jr showed up. hah aha aha i found you now although not really since you cant kill me until you get the missy badge. then he killled sam from lord of ring. frodo pissed. they kept walking after green goblin jr walked away going further along to cadiwxi city for the missy badge. then bosssler had a vision. all of a sudden he was flting on a pink cloud and lord saturn was singing dr horrible and he was pissing and then kandel was still wrking on getting through the trials of temple uner fire circle of doom. shoutout that game is amazig you should ply it geido and lance both said and that same time. whne they reached cadixic city they found a mart and walked into it.

at the evil lair lord saturn was laughing. ha aha aha good job grreen goblin jr you shall invade them when they are fighting missy for the missy badge and then go until the death. kandel is going to be mess up since the bodd he has to fight next is level thrity eight and that is over thiry level higher than the first boss of the game that will be at the end of chapter or whne they get missy badge. i will show up to fight them if you fail green goblin jr.

kandel was walking along what looked like a empyt cty with creppy bones and stuff. that was when he saw the idol of love and he wanted to see moonlight his mentor for help. Hey can i see Monnelight and Kandel asked and then she nodded. inside teh dream world he found Monnslight and asked him question. WHat is boos of this area. Kandel asked and Moonslight looked at him for 100000 seconds before answering. it was a sad answer like a school play book becuase school plays suck balls. It was me apprentice back in the day. He turned evil and now I feel ba but this will be good tie for development of people and story so I will explain. He was poweful and did good and then he slept one night and met teh man named Ambrosia who by the way is the final boss of this game. Then somethig happeedn and everybody cried. that was when he turned evil and now he weras black and is even more scary than Lord Saturn now go Kandel and saev ethe day by destroyng boss. His named is Hannibal Lex Luther. Then Kandle left dream world and moved on with quest to save day.

In teh store the owner looked at teh group and had a scary look on his face. Becuase this was tooo many cuctomers for him. oh no what will he ever do111111111111 we sish to buy a bike for our journey against good versus and evil and teh dark ones do you have one we can all use. i do but it cost 1000000 dollard do youh have that many becuase if do not thn i cannont ley ypu have it. fine then you son of a sex why woud you not ley us gvae it 1000000 dollar is too expensive we need to defeat lord saturn with it and we swill stel it if we have to since we are good guys and that is allowed. fine then leave ton at once or else i will gface u and Misty at te badge city ym an gum aill not be avalible. then the group left angry how dare they say that1 Gedio said and then that was when hey found the random old lady who wants to trade a poliwhiril for a jynx. by the way I never have been able to dot hat trade because I can never et e a Poliwhril what is the level it shows up in please tell me guys. Maybe Bettina will know bye. then they alll left and went to Caiwix city gym and Geido got a erection. lol because guys like that. he saw missy and and wanted and to have sex with her get it becuase she suck a sex bomb with her swimsuit lol.

At the dark one place Lord Saturn and the rest of dark ones were talking about what to do next. maybe we can sing poker faceby lady gaga baile y should play that sone gmore often because she got the disk and yet she still doenst do it. geido wants sex with missy and badge mayb then we can dance dance reveloution all the way over lieke there like romeor and juliet and get the bagde. what if there are more than once badge in one city like copis of a book. remember luud Geidos rival maye he can fight Geido on nuggest bridge like how he did in the pokmon games. but wre do we find him lord saturn asked. i can use my sphered orf black magic and find him if you igvie me permsiion to do so. yes I do lts go dark ones i am now on way to Cadwicx City.

Kandel was walking around and saw black skeletons like from the game kindgom under fire circle of doom that game rocks lol. I have a new power that I can use on this level and its call hit me baby one more time. Then he did it and bomb half of the sjeletons dided. the other half started daning around along with the bet and Kandel walked off to get away from them becaus ehe is the greatest charcet in histyroy. he was now half way to reaching the boos that moonlight told him about in last scene in dream world.

at Ciwkz city Geido went over toa nd talked to Missy. Hy Missy and want to have a date and then we can have sex lol. yes I do that would be the most amazing thing of all tme. who predicts that a really dark superman movie that's going to reallu suck balls will be made between teh dates of 2012-2015. it will have superman kil the bad guys despite that being super get it like super man out of chraccter and everybody will love it or hate it. that is my guess. maybe that is what the mayans meant when the wordl was going to end in 2012. And that those Hobbit movies that have been worked on for a og time will get prgressively worse. If I am corrct then I am psychich. Okat prediction moment over. then missy and geido got rady for there date. it was now night time because hos are the only ties that dates are allowed to be had. Missy was wearing a pink dress like in the manga I think I don't know I won't be reading it for at least another yeaar I preditc. Geido was super surprised and wanted to sex her even more now. Yu are so kawiaai cute in japan if you don't not know Geido said na dmissy loved him for say that. okat let us have SEX TIMES ONE BILLION Missy saidn and hen they took of clothes and screwed. That was when Lance made plan with Harold. Holy sex get it xes what are we gong to do to protect geido and Missy while sex. The haold made plan. how about we wait outside of gym while lord saturn army show up. good idea11111 lance saidn and then meettting was settle.

Te adark ones were near Cadwick city oh no it was unsafe for sex and gym battle. it was like 500 army against like the 10 that were on Harold side. Gedio no chane he stood did. Kandel had higher chance than Geido and Charmander did. Oh no.

Kandel was at place of boss battle in kindgom under fire circle of doom second boss. Game rocks go play it lol1111That was when he found boos. I am blak and knight that wa fallen i amd slo level 38 how fo you freel aboyt that. Kandem scared but he decided to fighti it anayways. He shoot a gun because he got one from Moonlight last chapter if you didn't remember. The the black boos guy was pissy wissy then he shoot fire trulkeys out of his nipples. Kandel killed all of them with 2000 foot sword you know like the one in Naruto. I hink BLoser would lve that. Then black boos guy had final attack it was vanish into balck ness and then attack him. But Kandel playd the gmaes before oh no he ws the main person in games. he shoot gun at his face and blew off head Boos battle number two winned. so Kandel cleared second main level and left. He was now on the way to reach thir evel.11111 Betti wasn't tat so amazing.

At cadwick city secx was over and it ws time for big gym battle. Geido sent out charmander and Missy sent out a Sarme like in the video games. Dosent that ones take forever to beat or is it just me. Sarme used Water pulse and it takes like half my helth like it lways does in the game. Seriously tat is just so annoying I had to get my poemo so high of a level just to beat it like almost veyr time. Geiido had Charmander use thunderbilt and it worked yay but battle was not yet over as Sarme was very powerful oh no what are will we going to do. Then Lance was worried that battle was almost unbetable whne there was a pssible. Then fist fight and bomb Jar Jar walked on in and then Geido won fight. Look Bettina I spel a sentence correctly for once. Anyways so with Jar Jar winning th battle for Geido Misty founded him the badege and thenn Geido cried piss and nectar from Percy Jack. Use it well my love Missy said and then Geido nodded. With that they decided to go ut and find you know who. His name is Bill Cosby and he had a show one time did you know that it was the best thing to ever air on TV how oulf you not. I couldn't dcide if quest to bill house should be in next chapter 7 or not waht you think is't this the best story of all time though even better than the hobbit I would say. The meesa show Bettina and quest and everything happened n part 7 until Phantom Menace city with SS ANNIE!111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111


	7. Chapter 7

Chapyei 7 Meet Bill

OS the group was heading out of teh gym after they nbeat Mistu and was wondering were they wshould go next. We can go to Phanto Mence city and SSANEEI or wee can go nd see Bill which will meean we won't meet Phantom Menace city until chapter 8 Harodl idea he mad.e Lance liked teh idea of meeting Bill first and then tehy weoul go to phantom Meance city. Eveyrbodu agreed to this idea and then left teh Missty gym. After geido had sex with her and got her prangnant lol.1111 All of a sudeen Ludd showed up on the Nuggest Bridge. I am Geido rival and no I am not lworking for LS. But I demand pokemon battle this nano econd. Then Geido took ut his Enchanted dress and was doing a dance up styled battle while they wre fighting pokemon. Then Lancee took ou a nd Dragonit and then killed all because beef is the meaning to life lol1111. Then Luud was impressed he even felt he we we get a little larger from the killigs. Well mayeb you win for now but I got entries from Bill he is a amaimzng poekmon reserahcer and he is good I suggest that you check him out1 Then Luus left after he said that lol1. The group took its first step on the nuggest bridge to attack teh trainers there and perhaps even have a little bit of fun tme with some of them.

Back at Evil city the bad team were getting close on over to Cadwicx City Where they wereowoul meet Bikll at his house and then teh grouop of good will have to fight them a bit to save Bill from being tunred nt a Clafairy.

Kandel was too bust going around trying to fnd a place for the next boos wheen he thought of it. Wasn't Loki the next boss of tht one ice girl. He hasd to play the game again to be sure. He put in it the consol and started it up. Then he kicked ass and it worked and he as like level fifty by the time he reached the Balrog. Then the game broke down. But he knew that Loki was before the ice girl so he went on the left direction. To the castle of the trickster. No not the Loki from the comics o the movie but the one in the game. You should taottlly play it it was the sexitest game ever. I made love to it over 9000 times.

Back at the main group Geido sent out a Charmander to destroy the bug cather at the sstarte of the nuggest bridge bug pokemon. Emer he used several times and he took it out every time. Okay you win the byug cather told Geido and then they kept on gong unintol the next trainer. She sent out her Pdigey Charmenr use ,etal claw Geido commanded and boom took out girl oops you win tie for the next part of bridge. Geido walked to step three of the bridge and then battles the third tainrer and then he sen out a snadshrew. Chamrnder use mega punch Geido said and took out Sandshrew wow can't believe that you won younster said and let them through to the fourth trainer of the nuggest bridge. The fourth trainer sent out her Nideoran Charmander use ember Geido said and destroyed it only one left she told him and they advanced on to the end. When the group reahced the end of the nuggest bridge they saw a man in a store outfirt clothes and he ws so sexy that Geido wanted to have sex with him. Yolo I am leader of bridge jon team rocket you will and here is a nugget. Geido didn't want to join team rocket so he had Charmander bite its head off and then they victoyr.

Kandel was nearly at evil lookie secret quarters. WHne he arrived he took out a mahcine gun and asarted kiloling all that where thee and then everybody started cheering. Kandel got on the backs on people like he was in a conert and they carried him down the area leading him all the way to the LOKie. room and then the battle begin. Lookie took out a switch blade and started singing so Yesterday to it get it because that's was Grover sang in the Percy Jackson books lol. Then Kandel started to do the ding dong starre and it was powerful enofh to cause earthquakes in Haiti. Then they threw down their Xbox controlllers and did some beatboxing and it was the sexiest thing ever. Then Kandel shot a rocet in teh Lookie mouth and then blewed it up high and wide like the story of the party poinies. Ten Lookie looked eveil and shot at them repeatly and until Kandel couldn't andle it anynore then Kandel pushed it out of the cliff an then they died. Kandel won the fight now it was time for him to go onto the next area.

Lord Saturn was watching Tiara and Tods when Death Vader walked on in. How dare you let Deh maul in and now me then LS looked up and said whatever join or else you died. Then Death Vader saw that Sheldon from Bang Big The Theory was coming in with General Grevous lightsaer and was illing then all. He killed a couole of the bad guys like the group with triangles and killed Voldemeort servant host from the first book. It was a sucessful attempt and they left and the LS team was scared. Bit don't worry more of rocket grunts and evil where already at Bill house.

The group started walking on thr routhe to Billls hous eand they wehre excited to have sex with him. Along the way tehy met a hiker and he sent out a Geodud enad and Lance sent out a Dragonite to use surf. After they used surf and defested geoduede harold sht hiker with a gun and killed them and then tehy moved on. the group met a guy who was taking about the SSANNIE and then he sent out a shitpoke and then it farted in us like it was funny and i brough in a godzilla to eat it and then the godzilla ate and we moved on like nothing really happened lol. Vossler wantedto fight the next person so we let him fight the hiker with a onix coming up. he pissed everywhere since it was a water attack and kiker have rock type and rock type are wek to every water type move because i id my research. then we moved on again we met teh couple with a nidoran and a nidoran and no that was not a typo they btth literally have a idoran. one sent his out and then we used the black spider man plague to kill it and then they died because the black plugue was the funniest and sexiest thing evar. then green goblin came in that traitor and killed the other nidoran then we took that was a chance to fight him. Abra Kadabra Harry Potter from the good team yelled and then he killed Green Goblin right half like how scaretwoface was. it was the funniest thig evar. Then Green goblin said i will get you next time spierderman and then walked away with only his left half lol.1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 then we kept moving and we saw yet again another kier who had three geodued and a machop. i killed one charmander killed one lance killed one and Percy killed the machop and then we kept moving on. geido mat with the next younster who had a shandhrew and a spireaow i think he did. no you better not did h told them and then geido ate teh head of spearow and farted it out and dead it was and then lief from deltora quest killed teh sandrwhw. then we met once last lass and she looked sexy and geido sex here and then the ghos of levern town shot her with a rtwiler and ten she masterbate it to and then she dies lol then we walk on in

Kandel was shaveing te best sex ever to his sword and dorito ships the sword went up hi butthole and he graoned in pleasue 111 and then the doitoed liked kandl puyting then in his mouth and then he woke up three minutes later to continue on his journey.

LS was figuring it out. it feels like the good team are more doing badk stuff than the bad team. how many people have we reall killed off so far and looka t them the kill prty much every person who comes on in maybe we should get tj vangarden to right them soon who cares if thei is his chapter or not or fi he died in earler chapter or nto. Ls said and then had sex with britnany spears and her tv station.

the group went into bill house and saw him as a clafariy and thn the rocket grants came in and then shot them and then evrything went boom and then laur cam room and then shadow from sonic used and gun and then geido saw a trianle on the screena nd then he knew that LS served teh illamanunati and then darth vader cam in and then andce lance shot him with a nipple blaster and tehne killed darth vader and then btam i am and then the wordl was sacary and then the next part happen and then bill was free and then we went into scree and then he tunrd into bill and gatn ad then he gave us the pass to the ss annie and ten we wer happy and then he told us to go to phantom menace city and then we heaed on our way and then we will do chapter 8 tomorro july 9 2010


End file.
